To win her heart you must:
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: In this tale, 2D tires to win Noodle's heart by using the advice she gave him! 2DxNoodle..plz read...oneshot...its cute


Hey everyone! I gots a new story for you! Yay! Its another oneshot…I think this might be last one, well not my last, but it be a while after this fanfic until I write another one cuz I got high school starting so yea, I think you catch my drift. So here it is my new oneshot! **ENJOY!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The lanky blue haired singer sighed deeply.

"Why am I thinking like that? I know that it's wrong. " The handsome man told himself. "I got to stop thinking about the same damn thing every time I see her."

2D had recently developed a strange new feeling for the guitarist in the band he sang for, the Gorillaz. He believed it was that he liked her more than a friend. He tried to stop thinking about it because she's 18 and he's 31. ((a/n: They really are 13 years apart so I kept it that way, only their older in this story.)) 2D smacked himself in the head, and poured 2 pills in his mouth from the orange container next to his bed. He turned to his clock. 1: 46 am.

"Damn. I thought I'd get to sleep by at least 11:00. I've been thinking about her that long?" he sighed. "This happens to me every night!" the sighed again. "I guess this is how a person feels when your-" he stopped, thought about it, and agreed that it was truly how he felt. "in love." Soon after hours of worrying and thinking about her, he finally fell asleep.

**The next morning, 10:00 am:**

The smell of bacon and eggs made by the drummer of the band, Russel, filled the nose of the beautiful Asian guitarist, Noodle. She rubbed her eyes, stretched her arms and yawned. She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped.

"Wow. I never really realized how much I've changed." She told herself surprised.

Well, I guess you could say she changed a little bit since she came in the Fed-Ex box. She still had her long bangs from when she was 15 but they no longer covered her eyes, the rest of her hair that surrounded the her head, laid against the top of her shoulders, but almost past them. Her chest size improved greatly, and she had shot up to the height of 5'7. ((a/n: yea, I know, tall. But 2D's like, 6'1 so yea.)) she smiled.

"I look tons better." She told herself.

Finally, after 10 minutes of examining herself, she got dressed and went off to breakfast. On the other side of Kong, ((A/n: I think it's the other side of Kong, I don't really remember, I haven't been on the site in a while but whatever, for now, it's on the other side!)) was the carpark, where a certain old bassist's Winnebago still stands, and where the room of 2D was. The old bassist woke up.

"Oh fuck, what happened to me last night?" he asked himself. The gritty man looked around his precious Winne to find anything that could remind him of last night. Finally, he found evidence. He chuckled.

"Oh, now I remember." He said at he picked up a pink bra that lay near his bed.

"The lil' slut left me a gift I guess."

He tossed the bra into a drawer where more underwear was stored, from his past experiences. He got up, put on some clothes and went off to breakfast. Back in 2D's room, he still was sound asleep. Suddenly he woke up. He woke up from a dream he had about his beloved. 2D shook his head.

"Oh, god, now I'm having dreams about her?" he sighed.

"Having dreams about who?" asked a soft voice.

2D's head shot up and turned to his door where the voice came from. It was, of course, Noodle.

"Umm…well…I was…uhhh…What are you doing here love?" he asked quickly and successfully changing the subject.

"Oh, well I went off to breakfast, and you weren't there. Again. So I decided I go see you and maybe wake you up. You haven't been to breakfast lately 2D." she told him as she walked over to him and sat next to him on his bed. "Is there something wrong?" she asked him, taking his hand. He blushed.

"I just haven't had much sleep lately. Been thinking a lot about, um, things." He told her.

"Like what? Maybe I can help." She told him kindly.

He had to tell her the truth, but he couldn't.

"Well, you know about that new club that opened up down the street? Klub Krank?" she nodded. "Well, I've been there a few times, and I've become close friends with a girl that works there. She's a lot younger than me, but I think I love her or something. What should I do?" he asked.

Noodle pondered her thoughts.

"_Great. Now he loves someone. I want him to love me but, I guess I'll always be a little sister to him. I just I'll just help him."_

"Well, you need to tell her, but not too soon. First, take her somewhere cool, take her to a club. Have fun with her, play some games that are there, and then try to get in a dance or two in and-wait. How old is she?"

"Ohh…about 18." He told her.

"Oh. Wow. Okay, so anyway, dance with her, then finally buy her some sort of drink and just naturally, bring up the subject of, you know, dating, boyfriends, girlfriends, all that junk, then just tell her. It might work." She smiled.

He smiled back.

"I trust you, so I'll do it." He told her, ruffling her hair as if she were 15 again.

"Okay, you get ready and come eat, I'll be upstairs." She told him, and then left.

2D smiled.

"I'll follow her advice, and use it on her, tonight, at Klub Krank."

**Later that night:**

2D knocked on Noodle's door.

"Hey Nood's you in there?" he asked.

"Yea come in." she told him

He walked in and saw her punching and kicking her punching bag.

"Wow. I don't want to get you mad." He laughed

She giggled.

"Oh, I'd never be mad at you 2D." she told him as she sat on her bed, painting from exhaustion. He leaned against the wall.

"So, Noodle, you doin anything tonight?" he asked her.

"No, why?"

"Well, since I had nothing to do and you have nothing to do, I thought we might hang out tonight, just you and me, like the old times."

The excitement of being with him filled Noodle up greatly, but she kept it contained and responded,

"Sure. I'd love too." She smiled.

"Great! Well, get your dancing shoes on love, cuz were going to Klub Krank tonight: he smiled.

Noodle squealed with excitement.

"Oh my god! Really! AWESOME! I've wanted to go there for ages!"

"Well, now you can, so get ready, were leaving in and hour. I think you might want to take a shower after your super workout over there." He told her laughing and pointing over to the punching bag. She giggled.

"Yea. Okay. See you in an hour!" she told him, and she ran over to the bathroom.

**An hour later:**

"Come on Noodle!" 2D shouted.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She told him. She ran up to 2D. His jaw dropped.

"Wow, you look good. How about me?"

She outstretched her arms. She wore a red tank top that flattered her chest nicely with a leather jacket over that with Japanese symbols on it. She wore a black skirt that ended a few inches past her thighs, and black boots with buckles on them. But her face was the best part. She wore white eye shadow and ruby red lipstick and has a nice touch of pink blush on her cheeks.

"Uhhh…you..ahh…you…you look amazing." He told her blankly. He shook his head. "I-I-I mean you look very pretty. You make me look like a bum."

She laughed.

"Awww…thanks you don't look like a bum." She told him.

He was wearing a green shirt that said "Sick" on it. It was a lighter on his chest and was darker at the short but long sleeves. He wore black finger cut gloves and long black pants. He didn't look bad at all. He looked hot! ((a/n sorry I had to put it. I found a hot fan art pic of him wearing that.))

"_Psh. He doesn't look like a bum to me! For being 31 he's fine."_ Noodle told herself. ((a/n: hahaha! OMG! I'm sorry but I had to put that! Hahaha…))

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" she answered.

**At Klub Krunck: **

Finally they arrived. The club was awesome. There were colorful lights everywhere, awesome music, a dance floor, a bar, even a game room!"

"Oh this is so cool!" Noodle told 2D happily.

"Yea! I know!" he said looking around in amazement.

Noodle looked at him and raised and eyebrow.

"How come you look so surprised? You've been here a million times with that girl. By the way, where is she?"

2D panicked.

"Oh. Well, umm…she's off tonight."

"Oh. Okay. Well what do you want to do first?" she asked him.

2D thought about her advice earlier.

'_First, take her somewhere cool, take her to a club. Have fun with her, play some games.' "Ok. That's just what I'll do."_

"Hey Noodle? Want to play a couple games together?" he asked.

"Yea!" she exclaimed pulling him by the hand.

"OH! Let's play this!" she exclaimed pointing to the DDR game.

"Okay. You go first."

For about a half an hour of DDR and other games, they finally got board.

"Now what do we do?" she asked.

_Then try to get in a dance or two in._

"How about a dance or two?" he asked.

"Okay!" she said.

The two got onto the dance floor, danced to a couple songs and finally, became thirsty.

_Finally buy her some sort of drink and just naturally, bring up the subject of, you know, dating, boyfriends, girlfriends, all that junk, then just tell her._

"Let's go get a drink."

The two walk over to the bar and sat down.

"What do you want love? I'll get you something."

"Oh. Wow. Okay. I guess I'll just have a coke." She told him.

"1 coke and a beer please!" 2D shouted to the bartender.

Finally they received their drinks.

"So, Noodle, what have you been up to lately?" he asked

"Nothing much really, just hanging around town and stuff. You?"

"Oh, just you know same old same old. Except for the fact that I'm I love and it sucks." he sighed.

She frowned and looked at him as he dropped his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I just don't think I'll ever win that girl's heart. I want to, but one it's wrong in a way and two, I'm only a friend to her. Nothing more." He frowned.

"Oh. 2D that's not true I'm sure that that girl likes you." She smiled

"Yea right. I've done everything I could to get her to like me. I followed your advice tonight and she said nothing. Nothing worked-" he stopped and covered his mouth. He turned to a stunned Noodle.

"Opps." He said laughing nervously.

"Wait, you mean. You? You love me?" she asked surprised.

"Yea, I can't hide it any longer. I can't get to sleep at night cuz I'm always thinking of you and everything. I didn't want to tell because I thought you might hate me because you're younger."

Noodle turned his head towards her face.

"I don't hate you 2D." she smiled

"Really? You don't?"

"Nope. In fact, I think you followed my advice quite well you know why?"

2D raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because it worked." She smiled.

And with that she kissed him deeply, catching him of guard. They broke apart.

"I love you 2D."

"I love you Noodle."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yay! Well, I hope you enjoyed that! It was one of the best I've ever written! Plz review! Sorry for any errors but I can't read over it, I g2g now! But until next time, **Sayonara!**


End file.
